


The last chapter.

by Prettyunique



Series: Scenes I need in season 7. [6]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, The last episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another dream fic (I don't think that means what I mean).<br/>Basically I had a dream about Rizzoli and Isles and I wrote a fanfic about that.</p><p>The dream:<br/>Jane and Maura were sitting in a car, like they were being kidnapped (Jane on the left side). Maura put her head on Jane shoulder and Jane smiled down at her. I did get a couple vibes from them. And then (here comes the confusion) jump to a tall building which was about to collapse, and it did…collapse with them inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Jane is just about to get in her car when she feels something at her back.
> 
> "What the..."  
> "Scream and you're dead."
> 
> Maura witnesses this and run's up to the car.
> 
> "What are you doing?"  
> "Maura everything is OK, just go back inside."
> 
> Maura notices the gun. 
> 
> "I'm not leaving you." replies Maura  
> "What should we do?"  
> "Just take her too."

"That was stupid of you, Maura."

"I wasn't just going to stand there and let you get kidnapped by yourself."

"I'm a cop it's part of the job. But you...Maura if something happened to you I would die."

"I feel the same way about you."

"We're going to get out of here."

"I know." replies Maura

 

Jane sighs.

 

"Well no one will be coming for us tonight, you should get some rest."

 

Jane takes off her jacket and puts it under Maura head.

 

The next morning.

 

"Morning."

"Did you even sleep at all." asks Maura

"I slept a bit...don't worry people are going to find out we're missing soon."

"I wouldn't count on that." 

 

Three men walk into the room wearing masks.

 

"I know you." says Jane

"You should do, you put my mum in jail."

 

The man in the middle hit's the man on the left.

 

"Alice Sands son?"

 

The man removes his mask.

 

"What are you doing?" asks the man on the right.

 

"I don't care anymore."

"What are you going to do."

"It's done." 

"What's done?" replies Jane

 

The man in the middle puts a small box to his throat and speaks the voice comes out as Jane's

 

"Hey it's Jane." 

"What did you say?"

"Just that you and the doctor here were taking some vacationing days."

"No one will believe that" replies Jane

"I can be very convincing."

 

The man puts the box by his throat again.

 

"I'm taking Maura up to Bali for a few weeks, she needs a bit of TLC."

"You can't think that will work."

"Already has...no problem, that's what I got back. By the time they realise you're missing you'll be dead."

"You won't get away with this." replies Jane

"Watch me." 

 

And the three men leave the room.

Hours later.

 

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you but, I've just been too scared. Right now I'm more scared we're going to die."

"Tell me this when we get home...we're going to get home."

"Just in case, I need you to know something...I love you."

"I love you, too." replies Jane

"I love you like...I'm attracted to you."

 

Silence.

 

"Maura..."

"I shouldn't have said anything." 

 

Jane turns head suddenly.

 

"What's that sound?" replies Jane

 

Jane jumps out of the way of the falling ceiling tiles.

Everything comes down and Jane shields Maura.

 

 

Jane opens her eyes.

She is in a gurney and Frankie is standing beside her.

 

"Oh thank God...Janey."

"Maura?' replies Jane

"She's Ok, she's gonna be fine."

"How did you know?"

"You can't really leave the country with out this."

 

Frankie pulls out a passport.

 

"Where did you get that, I've been looking for it everywhere."

"You left it at my place."

"I've been meaning to apply for a replacement." replies Jane

 

"Jane."

"Maura...I love you too."

 

Jane reaches over taking Maura's hand.

She interlinks their hands.

 

Frankie looks over at Korsak and smiles.


End file.
